Third Wheel
by Emma718
Summary: Pyro can be a jerk, but Rogue sees the other side to him that no one else has seen. You just have to read the story to find out!
1. Early Morning

Author's Note: Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic that I have written, so please be gentle. If you guys have any comments please review.  
  
Chapter: Early Morning  
  
Pairings: Just have to wait and see  
  
Summary: Pyro can be a jerk, but Rogue sees the other side to him that no one else has seen. You just have to read the story to find out!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-men, though I wish I did. Pyro is just damn Hot!!  
  
It was 5 o'clock in the morning, and it was still dark outside, with the calm wind blowing throughout the trees. Rogue awoke from her sleep; she turned her head sideways to look at her alarm clock. Arrrgghh...it's that early she said to herself. Rogue realized she couldn't fall back asleep, so she sat upright from her bed. Her sheets still wrapped around her body up to her waist. Rogue unwrapped the covers off of her and hopped out, revealing her white tank top and black long pajama pants. With her hair all messed up, Rogue looked over to see her roommate Kitty still sleeping peacefully. She tiptoed over to her wardrobe, quietly opened the doors and pulled down her gray hooded jacket from the coat hanger. Rogue walked over to her door and opened it.  
  
Rogue appeared in the dark hallway, slowly walking down. Her eyes now adjusting to the darkness, she headed for the kitchen and saw a light peering through the closed door. "I wonder who is up this early," Rogue said quietly to herself. She opened the door to reveal John sitting down at the table playing with his lighter once again.  
  
A/N: I hoped you guys liked the first chapter, please tell me if you're enjoying it and want me to continue. If you guys liked it, I will make the next chapter longer.


	2. Kitchen Talk

"What are you doing up this early" Rogue said while closing the door without making a sound. Pyro looked up to see Rogue standing near the door.

"The question is, what are you doing up this early" John replied while still flicking his lighter.

"I couldn't sleep" Rogue added quietly, while walking over to the table and sat down.

"Does it really matter to you, why I am up this early" he replied in a rude tone.

"I was just asking, why do you always have to be a jerk?" Rogue said getting annoyed.

"Sorry, it's just I have things on my mind" John said as he stopped flipping his lighter, and now looking at her.

"What's on your mind, maybe I could help"

"When have you ever cared about me" John replied in an angry tone.

Rogue moved her right gloved hand and put it over John's hands

"I do care your one of my closet friends" Rogue said to him in a soft voice.

John looked back up and stared at her amazement, and Rogue stared back at him.

All of a sudden Rogue felt a tingeing sensation

this is weird, why do I feel different around him, it's probably just my powers reacting" she thought to herself

"Are you their Rogue?" John said waving his hands in her face.

"What, oh.. I am sorry I dazed out on you like that," Rogue said shaking the thoughts out of her head.

"Nah, its fine" he replied with a smirk realizing her right hand was still upon his hands, she moved it away. Looking at the clock on the wall she realized the time.

"Look at the time, I better gets some sleep,"

"Yeah, I might head off too" replied John as he stood up from his chair

As they walked into the hallway, they turned to each other.

"So, goodnight John" said a nervous Rogue

"Night" John said before walking towards his room, which he shared with his roommate and best friend Bobby.

. Rogue waited till she saw John disappear into the dark hallways, and then started walking towards her room.

What was all that back there, why was I so nervous around him all of a sudden Rogue thought.

That was all she could think about, until she arrived at the door of her room.

It was probably nothing; hopefully Kitty didn't wake up, seeing I was gone. I don't want to explain why I was up she said to herself while turning the knob slowly and quietly. When she reached to her bed, she hopped in and fell asleep straight away.

A/N: Sorry for not posting straight away, been busy and i went to New Zealand..I hope you like this chapter!


End file.
